Russell Parish
The husband of Jenna Parish who believed she was dead. Early Life Born in Portsmouth, Russell was known growing up as having a temper and also as he got older for being a drunk. He fell madly in love with Jenna Parish. Jenna from a good Christian family told her not to marry Rusell as they see him, a nominal Christian and drunk as having problems. Jenna however loved Russell and married him. Soon afterwards the relationship spiraled as his drinking became apparent and he became angry and constantly and bitterly arguing with Jenna. The relationship soon became so bad Jenna had to separate and leave Russell. This caused for him to dive deeper into drink as he really wants to have Jenna back and apologise for all he has done. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. He has separated from his wife. Volume 40 Russell is seen on his porch in a drunken state when he is asked to go to the 60th wedding anniversary party of James Dontos and Anne Dontos wedding by Roger Boarding and Carry A Hatchet. He turns down the offer. He is soon met by Cliff Clifford, the corrupt police chief and one of his minions Norman Grayson who inform Russell that Jenna was found dead on Largas beach. Russell is distraught at hearing such news. He had been waiting in his chair hoping one day for Jenna to come back to him and is truly heartbroken, especially knowing he fought with before they separated and never saw her again. Jenna however is still alive unbeknownst to Russell but is running away from the man who attacked her Drew Grayson as she is looking for any help but nearly everyone has gone to the anniversary of Anne and James Dontos. Jenna is close to death as not only Drew but also Norman Grayson and Cliff Clifford who are drafted in by Drew to kill Jenna are after her. She flees and sees small light and rushes towards it. It's Russell sitting on the porch. He is beyond stunned to see Jenna alive and despite his drunken state rushes to protect her. She is shot in the leg by Cliff but manages to survive thanks to the help of Russell and soon the entire town who by now are also looking for Jenna after Roger Boarding heard Cliff Clifford of the plan and went out to stop him. It turns out that Jenna is in fact pregnant with their first child and the couple after everything are back together. Volume 41 Their son Joseph Parish is born and Roger Boarding on their behalf is among those to get charges brought upon Cliff Clifford for everything he did, especially since it was so obvious this time around what was happening. However as they talk with The Governor and Charlene Moray the refuse to punish Cliff Clifford for anything or even Deanna Ludwig for her refusal to help. Charlene and The Governor also put in place a blackout clause which means anyone who discusses such matters publicly will be arrested and thrown in prison as Cliff Clifford character is not to be slandered. This is an outrage to Jenna and Russell when they hear about this but have to live their lives and move on. They are there however when Scott Clyde calls everyone to the town hall and with the help of Catherine Lorna, Cliff Clifford and Norman Grayson is finally taken down for the evil man he is along with all those who had enabled them for so long to get away with their crimes. Deanna Ludwig is greatly distressed as she is banished from the town never to set foot into it and also fined a million on behalf of the Parishes and established by Catherine herself. But not before she is held hostage by Norman Grayson. When this happens no one cares if Deanna lives or dies after what she refused to do. Jenna walks up to Deanna as she now wants someone to help her and screams. Jenna says this is how she felt when Deanna refused to help her and then her and Russell rather than helping Deanna walk away from the scene to see their son who is being looked after by Daisy. Deanna screams for them to come back and when Norman is apprehended he sends up shooting Deanna in the hamstring. The exact same place that Jenna got her injury! She is he